television_and_animecartoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightmare Frame
Knightmare Frames '''are humanoid war machines developed by the Holy Britannian Empire in Code Geass. They are almost exclusively used in place. Overview Power Source Interface System History Knightmare Frames Ganymede Bamides Burai Burai Kai Glasgow Gun-Ru MR-1 Panzer-Hummel Raiko Gloucester The RPI-209 Gloucester is a remodeled Sutherland with focus on close combat. Ordinary models are painted a flat, dull purple, but a few ranked-officers' units are known to be custom painted. The cape on standard-model Gloucesters are a muted dark blue-grey while some are more navy-blue. It later replaces the Sutherland as Britannia's mainline Knightmare. Featuring enhanced hand-to-hand capabilities, in addition to standard Sutherland equipment, the Gloucester is occasionally draped in a cape. Gloucesters can use their jousting lances to penetrate into the enemy Knightmare's cockpit, killing the pilot and preventing them from escaping via the standard ejection system. Specifications: '''General Characteristics *'Crew: '''One *'Height: 4.29 meters *'Weight: '''7.75 metric tons *'Power Source: '''Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler '''Design Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Factsphere Sensor *Landspinner Propulsion System *Optional Sand Panels *Optional Float System Armament *2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens Optional Armaments *1x Assault Rifle *1x Jousting Lance *2x Shoulder-mounted Sattel Waffen Missile Launchers *2x Maser Vibration Swords *2x Swords *1x Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle *1x Giant Cannon *Multiplex Chaos Mines *1x Torso-mounted Antipersonnel Machine Gun Liverpool Sutherland The RPI-13 Sutherland was designed and developed after the conquest of Japan by the Holy Britannian Empire, with it in many ways being a refinement to the Glasgow, it's predecessor. The Sutherland is created with the possibility of battles with other Knightmares in mind and a number of these Knightmares were in the hands of the Black Knights, as well as a number of other resistance groups. The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support and enhanced Landspinners, refined for higher speed and efficiency. It became Britannia's main battle unit and it can be hit with an optional Float Unit backpack, consequently changing the machine to RPI-13FA Sutherland Air. Specifications: General Characteristics *'Crew: '''One. *'Height: 4.39 meters. *'Weight: '''7.48 metric tons. *'Power Source: '''Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler '''Design Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Factsphere Sensor *Landspinner Propulsion System *Optional Float System *Optional Air Glide System Armament *2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens *1x Torso-mounted Anti-Personnel Machine Gun Optional Armaments *1x Assault Rifle *2x Elbow-mounted Stun Tonfas *1x Jousting Lance *2x Shoulder-mounted Sattel Waffen Missile Launchers *1x Giant Cannon *1x Battle Axe *Chaos Mines *Stun Guns Gawain Gawain is a prototype Knightmare Frame privately developed by Prince Schneizel el Britannia. It is capable of sustained flight and is initially incomplete, and it's Hadron Cannons fire erratically due to it's blooming effect. It is perfected by Rakshata Chawla, who also renders the Gawain invisible to radar. Specifications: General Characteristics *'Crew: '''Two. *'Height: 6.57 meters. *'Weight: '''14.57 metric tons. *'Power Source: '''Yggdrasil, Drive, Energy Filler '''Design Features *Druid System *Gefjun Disturber *Landspinner Propulsion System Armament *10x Finger-mounted Slash Harkens *2x Shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons Equus Agravain Ahuramazda Alexander Akatsuki Armanecer Bradford Chu Yen Gareth Gekka Guren Mk-I Guren Mk-II Guren Flight-Enabled Version Lancelot An experimental Knightmare developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps, being the first seventh generation Knightmare ever fielded. It outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite. Specifications: General Characteristics *'Crew: '''One *'Height: 4.49 meters *'Weight: '''6.89 metric tons *'Power Source: '''Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler '''Design Features *Blaze Luminous System *Factsphere Sensor *Landspinner Propulsion System *Optional Float System Armaments *4x Slash Harkens *2x Maser Vibration Swords *1x VARIS Rifle Lancelot Conquista Vincent Vercingetorix Zetland Florence Galahad Mordred Percival Shen Hu Shinkiro Tristan Zangetsu Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Lancelot Albion Gallery Trivia Category:Code Geass Category:Fictional Weapons Category:Fictional Vehicles